Simple
by The Barefoot Shoemaker
Summary: AU. Percy and Annabeth are 'just' another half-bloods at Camp. Small moments from their time together. This is a one-shot rated k just in case. My first english story :) Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! Finelly decided to publish something...**

**It's a short kind-of-a-story I wrote long time ago and noe translated it into english.**

**Well, it's my first Percabeth and my first story in english, so there will be some grammer mistakes, hope you'll enjoy it though!**

"Why the hell one of your sisters decided to go through an emo-phase?" He asked when Annabeth's younger sister pass near them with her new undercut haircut, the un-cut hair on the other side of her head was painted black, pink and red. She had piercings in her ears, lips and nose and she wore black and pink and skulls. Fot him, seeing an emo daughter of Athena was exactly like a seal waiting at the buss stop-weird and funny.

"Stuiped stereotypes." The blond girl just rolled her eyes and closed her book. "She just have low self esteem and needs more attention. A teenage girl trying to find herself in a world of stigmas and categories, maybe trying to look strong, go against the flow… while just looking ridiculous and not like who she really is…"

Well, Percy didn't really understood a word. He didn't really tried to understand what she said at all.

Actually, when you think about it, he never tried to understand anything. Not the meening of life-and not why it's all happening.

He didn't asked himself why the sun is up every morning, or why John Lennon was murdered.

He never cared about the laws of physics, any kind of theory or phillosophy or anything that involved reading a lot of words.

He had D minus on mathematics and didn't give a damn about that. Never thought he will finish school anyways.

He's not sure if he ever came across some deep, smart thoughts.

He just knows, that he is happy from unclear reason, even if Wise Girl doesn't notice.

She is holding his hand and he is smiling.

Because he will never understand what the hell is she doing here, with him, and he will never try to understand it.

And he doesn't care about it at all.

* * *

"Damn with those gods! Thinking they can be so… capitalists because they live in America? And now Zeus having his time of the month…" That's probably how her every free time at Camp started. Cheking what's new on the Olympus News website, complaining about major gods, minor gods, the human government, the oh-so-hideous new architecture fashion and even Finnik's death on the Hunger Games.

They sat on the grass together, watching a vollyball match between Apollo's and Nike's cabins. She browsed in some websites on his iPhone and felt like somebody actually listens to her too mature nonesence. She showed him an artical about another big nation who sold more weapon to another terror organization from another third world country. "What do you think about that?"

He shrugged and said, "I don't know." and in fact, he really, really wanted his iPhone back so he can continue his Angry Birds game before Capture the Flag.

"See? That's exactly what's wrong with our generation!" She rememberd again all the things she was sick of, waving her hand with the stuiped cellphon in it.

"Calm down," The boy with the big green eyes said, trying to catch his phone from her moving hand. "We all know that one day you'll be a very famous, successful woman, and that you'll change everything and make the world a better place to live at." He finelly got her to stop talking about serious stuff, and his iPhone back.

Because the way he said it, so simple that it sounded like he actually belived in her. More than she belived in herself.

And yes, she understood almost how everything works.

Maybe the meening of life never seemed like an intersting subject, because she thought trying to handle and take care of what you have is more importent than thinking why you have it.

But she knew the sun is going up and down everyday because the Earth is turning-or because of Apollo, whatever the version you prefer. She study John Lennon's murder in curiosity, even read the "Catcher in the Rye" to understand the killer's motivations more clearly.

She was the best at her physics class, and learned so meny theorys about so many subjects… Read Nietzche and Confucius and Dewey and many more others, and even though she had dyslexia she kept reading all the time 'cause she loved it and she was thirsty for knowledge.

She worked hard for her A pluses in math but she knew it was only for her best. She will graduate high school with the highest grades.

She cared about every living and not living being and had an opinion about almost everything.

But now, she can't really think, when he smiles like an idiot, even if that goofy Seaweed Brian didn't notice.

He is smiling, and telling her to calm down, so she realize that Finnk's death is not such a big deal.

And the only thing in the world she will probably never figure out is why the hell he is here, with her, and she will probably never try to understand it.

And she doesn't care about it at all.

**So... yep. It was a nice english writing for me :) Better then whatever we do at school, I think.**

**What dp you think about it?**

**Reviews, reviesw :D :D**


End file.
